Make It Or Break It
by Dajypop
Summary: They had danced around each other their entire lives, but Josh couldn't deny how radiant Chris looked in the moonlight, framed by the fresh snow blanketing the landscape.


**Title:** Make It Or Break It  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Until Dawn  
 **Setting:** Blackwood Lodge, "The Year Previous"  
 **Pairing:** Josh Washington/Chris  
 **Characters:** Josh Washington, Chris  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor/Slight Angst  
 **Rating:** M just to be safe  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 893  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Underage drinking, pre-slash, post-slash, dry humping, gay, yaoi, slash,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** They had danced around each other their entire lives, but Josh couldn't deny how radiant Chris looked in the moonlight, framed by the fresh snow blanketing the landscape.

 **AN:** And it continues! I don't know why I'm so hooked on this ship right now, but I can't seem to stop no matter what, so here it goes. xD I hope you guys enjoy, I know I sure am.

 **Make It Or Break It** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

They had danced around each other their entire lives, but Josh couldn't deny how radiant Chris looked in the moonlight, framed by the fresh snow blanketing the landscape. It all felt like a hazy dream, like it was just something his mind cooked up while musing and drunk, he could hardly remember what had brought the two of them out onto the back porch of the lodge, staring at the night sky together. Chris was rambling about this constellation and that, talking about how if he had service he might be able to talk more about them, but it all fell on deaf ears.

With the moonlight behind him, the blonde faux-hawk seemed to be made of spun gold and silver, and his glasses only framed those gorgeous blue eyes that he'd love to get lost in. They sparkled brighter than the lake nearby in the summer, especially when the other began another small rant about something or other. Taking the time to appreciate the strong jaw and slightly pudgy cheeks of his best friend, he sighed slightly and leaned against the bannister, his gaze shifting to the other's neck, watching his Adam's Apple bob when he swallowed his words, and the way those plump lips wrapped around each one so delicately it drove him mad. It seemed his mind wouldn't be deterred until finally prompted.

"Josh? Are you there, man?" A gentle knock of two knuckles made him shake his head, derailing his train of thought and making him grin.

"Yeah, man, sorry. Just… Thinking about stuff." He offered, albeit a bit bashfully, though he could easily blame the flare of heat on his cheeks on the alcohol and cold around them.

"Whatcha thinkin' about~?" Chris purred, leaning forward and placing both elbows on the railing, leaning on it and placing his chin in his cupped hands. The suggestive waggle of his eyebrows only made the eat travel to his friend's ears as he added, "Is it Sam?"

"N-no. Actually." If he kept on like this, his head would pop off from embarrassment and slingshot around the open air outside the lodge like a balloon. "I… Was thinking about doing something, but I don't know if I should."

"Well, do it. We're here to party like porn stars, right? Can't be too much harm in it." An edge of deep thinking tinted his words, and the alcohol addled his brain so much he didn't even see it coming until it had happened.

Chapped lips, licked beforehand to try and make them smoother, pressed to his and all he could offer was a surprised squeak that he'd later call a 'manly warcry'. At first, he was still, eyes popped wide and shock spiraling through his system. Oh, but then the soft line of Josh's lips were moving, and before long his were following suit. Straightening a little into the kiss, shaking hands moved to cup his jaw as his own found purchase on his friend's shoulders.

Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and Josh looked almost ashamed.

"Can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." He murmured, their breath mingling from the closeness they still held, and he was utterly surprised when the other just grinned at him.

"Don't recall telling you to stop." And just like that, their bodies nearly melted together, long presses of lips turning frantic occasionally, hips pressed tight before one (neither could really recall who) began to rock slightly. The blonde's first moan was swallowed by a hungry mouth, a questing tongue chasing it back to where it came from, and the two young men found themselves entangled for quite some time. It was the younger to pull back, this time, panting and looking up with bright blue, wide eyes.

"L-let's go in, yeah? It's pretty cold out here."

"Heh, I could warm you up, Chris…" Pulling the blonde back in for one more kiss before he was pushed back, Josh happily trailed behind his friend, who made his way to the leather couch closest to the kitchen. Of course, the younger didn't get a chance to sit down properly, instead finding himself whipped around and shoved back over the arm, with a very excited young man climbing atop him. A glance at their pants had Chris shaking his head, quietly reminding him it would be dangerous to get caught, so the elder man simply slotted himself in place, grinding them together despite their jeans.

Every moan and gasp the blonde uttered was caught in Josh's throat and returned a bit deeper, as they began to reach for an erratic rhythm that made them both almost dizzy. The haze of the alcohol already in their systems seemed to make them more sensitive than they would have been, and it didn't take long before they had both come, hard, in their pants. Even still, the eldest Washington couldn't seem to get enough of those lips, and they lay like that for a little while. Finally, it was Chris to speak again.

"Want… Another drink?"

"Hell yeah."

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to change their clothes (mostly because of Chris' complaining), and the two ended up sitting at the kitchen counter with a bottle passed between them. Before they knew it, they were both passed out, lying haphazardly over the island.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Woo! And here's another one! I'm really surprised, guys~ My other Until Dawn story really got a lot of views and everything! I want to thank all of you for the comments, favorites, bookmarks, all of it! I love seeing feedback from you guys! Anyway, onwards and upwards! I should be uploading more today, including some exclusive stuff (it's ollld stories getting updated). I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
